


Cory's Worst Day

by NotBenShapiro



Category: Christian Bible, Cory in the House
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotBenShapiro/pseuds/NotBenShapiro
Summary: An explicit relationship between Cory Baxter and Jesus Christ that doesn't end up going well.





	Cory's Worst Day

It was the night after Christmas, the day of Jesus’s birth, and perhaps coincidentally, the birthday of Cory in the House. All was not normal that day however, as not a single person had recognized it as his birthday. This didn’t even upset Cory, as he was perfectly happy up to his usual daily activities. A day for Cory commonly consists of several pleasurable sessions with his favorite private online videos. Yesterday, being the day that he was born, however, made him comfortable going a bit further. Soon, Cory had found that he had yeeted his meat so violently that he had believed that he had passed out, his assumption, however, was fatally flawed. Cory woke up later that day and all looked normal, but Cory soon realized that the man himself, Jezus Chris, had penetrated his butthole.

“Jezus! What are you doing inside my butthole?!” Cory exclaimed. 

Looking behind himself, Cory saw the long, slender asset of Jezus Chris. His butthole expanded so as to further invite the appendage, and he could soon feel it poking at his insides. Cory was defeated, he didn’t want this, but couldn’t bring himself to stop Jezus. Jezus looked at Cory, his eyes glimmering with passion, Cory knew what he must do. Cory grabbed his meat scepter and backflipped behind Jezus, inserting it cautiously into the man. Jezus appreciated this, it showed him that Cory is serious, and so he allowed Cory to do as he pleased. Jezus had not spoken a word to Cory, but this did not hide his emotions. Cory had enough experience to tell one’s emotions only from the temperature, and texture of their meat scepter, which had previously been inside Cory. 

Jezus pulled away from Cory, and, for the first time, spoken. He told Cory what had happened, explaining that, from Cory’s previous activities, Cory had managed to kill himself. He explained to cory that before ascending to Heaven, Cory had been placed in Purgatory, in which his spirit had split into two, one half manifesting into Cory, and the other Jezus. Jezus explained that Cory on Earth was the physical form of Jezus, and that their spirits must rejoin in order to ascend to Heaven. Cory already knew how this must be done, and so he stroked his cock at the sight of Jezus’s sexy body, ready to get back into action.

Jezus was already experienced with the spirit form and so did not even have the need to prepare, unlike a lowly mortal minded person. Jezus’s cock stiffened without even the slightest interaction, and pointed upward at a perfect 45 degree angle, something which most men and not even Cory could achieve. Cory’s jaw dropped in awe, but Jezus saw this as an opportunity, and so thrusted forward with perfect accuracy, but stopped right before his asset entered Cory orally. Cory was confused, why hadn't Jezus followed through with his actions? 

“What had happened to prevent the entering of your meat scepter?” Cory asked.  
Jezus looked down unto Cory, who was on his knees looking up at Jezus. Jezus opened his mouth to unleash those fateful words.

“Isn’t this kinda gay, Cory?” Jezus asked.

Cory was taken back by these words, a single tear leaking from the man’s eye. Cory looked up at Jezus. 

“So this is it? After all we had already been through?” Cory asked, while holding back any further tears.

Jezus had heard the sadness that Cory so desperately tried to hide. Looking straight at Cory, Jezus let out a small smile, a smirk of sorts, something which had brought back faith to Cory immediately.

“You have to remember that i’m god” Jezus said looking passionately at Cory.

And with that said, Jezus lifted his hand toward his father, and in a sort of prayer, asked for a more conventional relationship with Cory. Jezus then began to transform, one asset being replaced by another, and a shrinking into a smaller, petite figure, ready to be dominated by Cory.

“Go ahead, Cory” Jezus demanded Cory.

Cory stood back up, now looking down at Jezus, and with another single tear to his eye, passionately, but not sexually, hugged Jezus. With this came more tears, Cory buried his face behind Jezus, and after a long while let out a whisper.

“I can’t” Cory whispered to Jezus.

Cory let out more tears and Jezus began to cry along with Cory. They hugged tighter, and more passionate than before and Cory could feel the soft nipples of Jezus poking against his chest, while Jezus felt the firm grasp of Cory’s strong arms. They continued to hug and soon God himself descended from the heavens to finally split the lovers apart. One could not bring themselves to speak a word to the other, they both stared at each other, still a tear in each eye, and a smile on each face.

They met up almost every day after that but could only spare a few precious minutes in the other’s presence, Jezus being to afraid to speak and wishing that Cory would speak to her instead, and Cory actively hiding his love for Jezus. Neither could bring themselves to say the fateful words, each knowing that the other would accept, but also wishing that the other would speak up first. Jezus gave excuses as to why she couldn’t possibly be in love with Cory when people ask, and Cory pretended to unaware of Jezus’s love usually to great success. Both would become obsessive and depressed, only finding joy in life when speaking to the other. They would pay attention to everything that the other did and obsess over small details that the other was fully unaware of providing, usually these small details meant nothing, but they would become the difference between depression or excitement, particularly for Cory. Sometimes they would call each other for hours only to listen to the other, and give small hints or insinuations that the other took as proof, though never acted upon.

Cory in particular paid the most attention and fully knew that he should make his moves based on some damning clues, though Jezus’s excuses and him not wanting to ruin their friendship prevented anything. Soon, both began to become more distant as neither had made any moves towards the other, and both had taken this as proof that they should move on. Cory could never let go of Jezus and lived alone for the rest of his life, still yearning for the days that Jezus had liked him. Jezus had moved on, never fully forgetting about Cory though never finding anyone else that would satisfy her needs. Cory and Jezus would speak for the last time soon enough and both would live sadly ever after, regretting not asking the other when they had the chance.


End file.
